Aiko
by amaya ookami
Summary: Hidan find's a baby girl and find's it his duty to raise her. at 5 years old thing's have a tendency to go wrong around her, and the akatsuki are fed up with it.
1. found

**Hidan's pov:**

Me and Kakuzu had just finished a mission when I suddenly realized where we where. I took of running towards the mountain and I heard kakuzu fallow. I quickly started up the steep slop night had fallen by time we made it to the top. I looked to the small temple and ran in. "Danna, danna are you here." I called out. there was no reply. "Danna stop fucking with me." I ran through the building but found nothing then I remembered the attic. I jumped up he wasn't there and I was starting to get worried. I header a soft crying coming from the alter as I jumped down. There was a bundle and i picked it up. I pulled back a piece to reveal a baby girl not even a month old. "Have you seen my Danna little girl." I asked knowing she couldn't answer. I took her out side knowing that Jashin wouldn't take her. I hold her close to my body and start walking to where Kakuzu was sitting on the steps. I took one last look at the building and noticed by the lake a pile of close. I moved towards it knowing that it was my danna. "May Jashin take your sole Danna." I said as I starred down the stairs the now sleeping infant cradled to my chest.

Kakuzu looked from the bundle to me. "What is that Hidan?"

"Someone left her there, and with my danna dead no one would be able to look after her."

"Hu, I'm surprised you didn't sacrifice her." He said.

"Ha Ha Ha, even I have some morals you greedy bartered." I spat at him.

We arrived at the hide out two day's latter and I went to find Konan. She was in the Kitchen like normal so I walked in. "Konan." I said to get her attention.

"What hidan?"she asked as she terend around.

"I need a little help." I said. Ok so it was an understatement.

"With what?" She asked suspiciously.

"This." I said and handed her the squirming child.

"Hidan explain now."

"Ok so after we completed the mission I went up the mountain to see my Danna. And instead I found her. I guess my danna had been tacking care of, her I dont know. So I brought her back with me. I couldn't let her die."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No you and kakuzu are the only one's."

"She stood up and laid the baby on the table she fished around in her cloak and pulled out some money. "Go to the village and get stuff she need's. I'll talk to Pein and get him to agree to this."

She said as she walked out the door. I quickly changed into some clean close and left leaving my cloak and scythe on my bed. When I got to the village I realized that I had no clue what to get. I grabbed a lady off the street's and asked for her help. Soon I had everything and I took off for the base. Konan was waiting for me outside. "He agreed but you have to take care of her." She said, I nodded and took the stuff to my room. Konan followed close behind me. She helped me sort everything out and went to make some of the formula junk. I sat on my bed and picked the baby up.

"You need a name I cant keep calling you her." I said. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. She made happy little noises and shook her arms as much as she could. I couldn't help but smile down at her. "Your name shall be Aiko." I said she giggled so I guess she approved. Konan walked back in and handed me a bottle.

**5 years later**

**Aiko's pov**

I walked down the cold hallway with Deidara behind me. "Come on dei-dei." I said, "you dont have to tell do you." I pleaded.

"You almost blew me up of course I have to tell." He said.

"Please dei-dei it was an accident. I didn't mean to." I was begging. That's how much I didn't want him to tell on me. It was to late we where at his door.

Deidara knocked on the door and he opened it. "She almost blew me up again." He said as he shoved me into the room.

"I'm sorry papa I didn't mean to I told him I was sorry and everything." I said quickly trying to get out of trouble.

"Hidan I cant take her anymore this is like the fifth time this month. Ether do something about it or find someone who can." Deidara said before he left.

"Jashin damn it Aiko why do you always do this crap." He fumed. "I can't fucking leave you alone for one fucking minute." He dug his fingers into his silver hair. I used my long black hair to cover my face so he wouldn't see me cry. It didn't work. He sat down and pulled me to his chest. "I'm sorry Aiko but I just dont know what to do any more. I'm at my wits end."

I rapped my small arms around his neck and continued to cry. "I don't mean to get in trouble Papa but every time I try to do something nice for everyone it goes wrong." I say.

"It's ok Aiko." He said. He let go of me, "Now go to your room." he said. I did as I was told.

**Hidan's pov**

I walked out of my room and outside. I wen to the lake that was a short ways from the base. There was a large bolder. I sat on it and faced the lake. I looked into the clear blue water and waited. I knew what I had to do, but it would be hard in me and Aiko. I walked back to the base and went straight to leader's room. I knocked on his door till he called for me to come in. "I'm leaving for a little while, and I'm taking Aiko with me. I thought you would like to know." I said before I terend around and left. I went down the hall to Aiko's room and told her to back her begs and meet me at my room. I packed my stuff up and waited. When we left the sun was just starting to set.

* * *

Me: Hidan-kun!

Hidan: What?

Me: What are you planing?

Hidan: You should fucking know I mean this is your Jashin damned story isn't it.

Me: Ya, but I have no clue what to do next.

Hidan: (slaps his palm to his face.) What the fuck am I going to fucking do with you you crazy bitch.

Me: Any way thanks for reading and Ja-Ni for now.

Hidan: Ja-Ni bitches.


	2. timple

**Aiko's pov:**

We walked until noon. And then stopped for a minutes rest. He stood up. I tried to do the same but my leg's didn't agree. I fell back down. I started rubbing my sore muscles. He came over and picked me up. "How much longer papa?" I asked as I put my herd on his shoulder.

"Not long now just go to sleep." He said as he started walking again. When I woke up again we where in front of a huge building. "Wake up Aiko." he said as he sat me on the ground.

My leg's healed me up as I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "Where are we?" I asked. He didn't answer he just walked up the step's. I fallowed right behind him. When we reached the top he held his arm back so I would stop to.

"Hidan my dear boy how nice to see you again." Said an elderly voice.

"As always it's a pleasure to see you again holy mother." He said as he gave a slight bow.

"So my dear son what brings you hear?"

"It's a long story mother. But for now it's because of her." As he was saying this he was also dragging me out from behind him.

I looked down at the ground and healed on to his sleeve. "Come here child." She said. He pushed me towards her and I went. She pulled my face up. "Look at me and tell me what bother's you."

"I... I'm scared that Papa's going to leave me and that everyone hate's me. Every time I try to do something nice it backfires and thing's go wrong." I said as I started to cry. She pulled me to her and held me tight.

"Let's get her in Hidan. You know your brother's and sister's wont take pity on her because she is young. They are ruthless." She said as she stood up.

I heard laughter behind us as we walked into the building. "Have you brought us a present Hidan?" A male voice said. And before I knew it there was a knife to my neck. "Can I have the honer of killing her for Jashin mother?" He asked as he pushed the blade deeper into my neck. I heard papa make a strangled sort of noise.

"Papa help." I said as blood started to run down from where the knife was.

"Tisk tisk Hidan you know the rules. No children. All bastard children are to be killed before the are born."

"She's not mine by blood Ichiru. I found her and raised her that's all." He said. His voice was cold and devoid of any emotion's.

"Papa please help he's hurting me!" I screamed.

"Let her go Ichiru." The women said. It was then that I noticed the sea of people. Ichiru let me go and I ran to papa.

I through myself into his arm's and cried. "Why didn't you help me papa?" I asked when i had composed myself enough.

"If I had he would have surely killed you. And I couldn't have that." He said as he picked me up.

"No one is to come near this girl. She is under Jashin's protection." The lady said.

"Hai." Everyone said at the same time.

"Dismissed." She yelled. The people scattered. "Come let's get her to a room where she can rest." She said and once again started walking.

People where staring at me as we passed them. I stared right back. Soon we reached a room and papa told me to sleep. "Do I have to?" I asked.

"No you don't _have_ to." He said.

"Can I go out and play?"

He looked at the lady and she gave a small nod. "Yes but be careful." He said as him and the lady went to talk. I walked out of the room and ran down the hallway's. I opened a set of door's and looked out. There where people fighting. I stepped out and closed the door behind me. I sat on the step's and watched. Soon almost everyone was done ether because they where hurt or there partner was. None of them payed me any mind as they walked in. Soon there where only two group's left. One of them finished and the injured man went in the other came and sat by me.

"What's your name?" He asked with a big grin.

"Aiko, you?"

"Mat." He looked out to the one group still fighting. "Those two are the second best this place has ever seen."

"Who was the first?"

"I never meet him but I know his name is Hidan and he used to live in Yugakure. I'd love to meet him."

"I could make that happen."

"How's a little thing like you going to track down Hidan."

"Easy. Hidan's my papa he brought me hear." Mat almost fell down the stair's when I told him that.

"What!" He yelled so loud that he broke one of the fighter's concentration. The loser stood up and came towards Mat at a menacing pace.

"You are going to pay for that Mat." He said.

"You lay one finger on him and your going to regret it." I said as mat tried to shove me behind him. The guy picked mat up by his collar. I hit him in the gut and he went back. "Don't mess with my friend." I said, the guy tried to come at me. I sidestepped and stuck my leg out. "I was trained by ten s-rank missing ninja since I was old enough to walk. don't push me." I said he got back up and charged me again. I reached into my pocket and pulled out a little bit of clay. I molded it into a cat as I stepped out of the way of his punches. I threw it next to his feat and detonated it. He looked down to see what had just happened. and I took advantage of the situation and hit him behind the ear. He wobbled and fell down. "I don't fight fair but I do give warning's." I said. I looked up when I heard clapping. I was Papa. My face broke out into a grin as I ran up to him.

"That looked a little to easy for you." He said.

"Papa I've fought puppy that where as tough as him." I said. I pulled him over to where mat was siting. His head was in his hand's so I figured he hit it when the loser dropped him. I took his head in my hand's and quickly healed him. "Mat this is my Papa, Hidan." I said. He jumped up a little to quickly and I laughed as he shook his head to get it to stop spinning. "Papa, Mat told me that you where the best fighter this place has ever seen. And that he wanted to meet you." after I said this I walked away from them.

"I'm Jasper." Said the other person who had been fighting.

"Aiko," I said. "Do you want to spar with me?"

He looked to where his buddy was trying to stand back up without much success and shrugged. We took are fighting stances and then started. We spared till the sun went down. "Aiko come on. There's food." Papa yelled from the doorway.

"Food!" I shouted happily.

* * *

ME: ok so ya here you go that was chapter 2

AIKO: yay that was fun.

ME: gah Aikoi thought you went to go eat.

AIKO: oh ya food! -run's off-

ME: -shake's head- how do you deal with her Hidan.

HIDAN: i have no clue.

ME: lol :)


	3. the reason

**Hidan's POV:**

I watched as Aiko talked to the people who sat around her. She was happy here happier than she had been at the base. She jumped up as the young man, Mat, came in the room. She ran to him and pulled him to the table where her and some others had been sitting. I realized I was being talked to as she sat back down. "I'm sorry what was that?" I asked as I looked to my left.

"I said that you really are like her father. You worry about her. And watch over her. And still Jashin allows it. She truly is touched by his hand. Like you where my son." I watched as she picked up her spoon and try to eat. But her hands shook so bad that every thing fell back in to the bowl.

"It's almost time for you to go to him isn't it?"

"yes my son but fret not for i will be received in his arm's and i will truly know peace."

"Mother what is it like to grow old?"

"It is ruff my son, the body can't do thing's it used to and the brain doesn't remember thing's. But you will never go through that."

"No I won't. But she will."

"And she will be safe through it all. I have thought on what you have asked me and the answer is yes."

"So you will train her to be the next head priestess."

" will you tell her"

"Soon."

**Aiko's POV: **

I sat next to Jasper and mat as we ate dinner. I was aware of everyone looking at me as I slowly ate. Finally I stand up on my seat. and yell, "What the fuck are you people staring at?"

Papa stood up and banged his hand's to the table. "Aiko sit down." He said. I slowly sank to my seat and sat down. I crossed my arms and just sat there. After a minute of that he stood up and picked me up by the waste band on my pant's. I folded my arms as he carried me out of the room. He took me back to my room and sat me on the bed. "If your going to act like a brat you can stay here." He said as he turned to leave. When he opened the door I pulled the skin under my eye down and stuck my tongue out at him. He spun around and came at me he pushed me onto the bed and started tickling me.

"S... stop I can't br... breath." I struggled to say as I laughed. He stopped and sat down on the bed next to me.

"And that is your punishment for making faces." He said with a big smile on his face. But the smile quickly faded. "Aiko do you like it here?" He asked.

I looked at him. "Ya, sorta. Why?"

"He looked away from me. "Because when I leave you have to stay here."

"No! You can't leave me." I yelled as I grabbed onto his arm.

"Aiko do you think I want to leave you? This is going to be hard on you but you have to be strong. I'll come and see you when ever I can and I'm shore Konan will to." He pulled me into a hug. "They are going to train you to be the next head priestess."

"Why papa? Why are you leaving me?" I asked.

"Because I can't handle you but mother can. She'll make you the next priestess. I'm leaving tomorrow." He said.

"I don't want you to go."

"And I don't want to go but it's for the best."

* * *

ME: TT_TT poor Aiko.

AIKO: TT_TT poor me.

-grabs Aiko and cries with her-

HIDAN: -shakes head- well this was interesting. anyway Marie says if you want more she needs people to review. and Ja-Ni


	4. mother

**Aiko's pov:**

He had left an hour ago and I'm still crying over it. Jasper and Mat had to hold me back as he walked away and then again when I started throwing everything that was around me. In the end I was put into a bare room with high windows and a guard at the door. I was in a corner me fingers and hands beading from pounding ans scraping at the walls floor and door. I was rocking back and forth my hair a disheveled mess in front of my face when the door oppened. Mat came in fallowed by jasper. Mat had bandages and antibiotic crud with him and Jasper had a hairbrush and hair ties with him. They sat by me and as Mat worked on my hands Jasper gently ran the brush through my hair till it was smooth again. He grabbed one of the tires and pulled my hair up so it was high on my head then taking another he fashioned my hair into a bun. when they where done they picked me up by my arms and lead me down a mass of halls. Jasper opened a door and lead us in. "This is your new room." Mat said as he sat me on the bed. "We have to go now. But some of the others will be up here soon." I just sat there.

They left the room and I let myself fall back onto the bed. I'm not shore how much time passed but soon the door opened and a girl of about 15 came into the room. In her hands she held a white dress. she laid it on the bed next to me and lifted me into a siting position she knelt next to me and gently grabbed my hands. "This has to stop Aiko. Many would kill to be in this position so you need to stand up you need to hold you head high and you need to make shore that no one knows that you are week right now." I dont know why but I felt compelled to do as she said. So I stood up and hardened myself. "Good now change into this dress." Once again I did as I was told. When I was in the dress she buttoned it up then took my hand and we walked into the hall. I looked around and noticed broken things every where.

"Did I do this."

"Yes and we didn't even bring you down this way it was a blast of your chakara."She stopped and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a golden Jashinist symbol and put it on me. "Mother said to give this to you." She explained as she clasped it shut.

"It's heavy," I noted.

"It's real gold." She said as we started walking again. We came to two big metal door's. "I cant go in but I'll be waiting." She said.

I nodded and opened the door's. they closed behind me and I noticed a man on the table in the middle of the room. At first I thought he was dead but then I noticed the slightest rise and fall of his chest I ran up to him and noticed all the cuts. "Why would you do this to him!" I asked outraged and appalled.

"He got a girl pregnant that is not allowed. Jashin is a god of death not life." mother said.

"To be death there has to be life."

"There is not in this religion."

"Jashin doesn't want that. He want's his followers to be happy."

"That is beyond the point."

I was starting to get angry and I felt winds pick up close to my body and my hand started to glow green. I'm not shore what it meant but I was compelled to go over to the man. I put my hand over him and watched as he was covered in the same light. I looked over and said. "_You_ dont get it that is the point. Everyone at the base told me I was the best thing in there life's and the worst. Itachi told me it was the same way with his little brother. Kid's make people happy." I looked down at the man. His eyes where open and his wounds healed. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "Go forth and find your women make shore no harm comes to her and know you go with Jashin's blessing." I said.

"What right have you to give blessing's?" Mother asked outraged.

"What right have you to the name mother? You got it by shear luck. If I where to kill you the title of mother would be mine. So go now in peace to his arm's" I said right before I hit her over the head with all my force.

The man looked at me in fear. "Go tell everyone to meet me here." I said. He nodded his head and ran off. I walked into the hall and saw the girl form earlier still there. "I forgot to ask you your name."

"I'm Isoda." She said. People started to pool around the door's. "What's everyone doing here?"

"The mother summoned us." One of them said.

The man who I had healed came up to the front a women by his side. I nodded my head to him and pushed the door's wide open. "Every one is to enter." I said. They looked around and hesitantly walked forward. I stopped the man and his girl from going in.

"Thank you." They both said at the same time.

"No no no this wont do. You guys need to be bound together then you can thank me."

"A binding. That's unheard of!" the women said.

"Not any more." I said as I walked in fallowed by them.

**Hidan's POV:**

As I walked into the base Zetsu appeared from the wall. "Pein _WANTS YOU_ now." He said before disappearing back into the wall.

I walked down the hall and went to Pein's office and went in. "You wanted me."

"Where's Aiko?" He asked.

"With my family." I looked over to Konan when she gasped. "I set it up with Mother so you could go visit her Konan-Chan."

"No. I want her back here NOW!"

"That's not going to happen by this time she is already in training to be the next head priestess. I cant take her back."

"No. No. No. No. No."

I went over and knelt down in front of her. " I didn't want to but Konan some of the others where about to break. They would have hurt her."

"No they love her they wouldn't hurt her." She said.

"Konan, Deidara looked like he was 'bout to go all fucking drama queen on her the other day. She's safe there and she's already made friend's. They'll take care of her." She crossed her arm's and looked away from me.

* * *

rainbowdragongirl101 I hope I got this out fast enough for you, so pleas dont send the evil Jello after me.


	5. A special visit

**Aiko's POV:**

I stood in front of the crowd on the alter I had the man lift me up on. "Shut it please," I said quietly. But no one heard.

"Shut up!" The pregnant woman yelled.

"Thank you." I said when everyone was quiet.

"What the fuck is this about, girl."

"This, is about you all being extremely delusional." I looked at them most seemed angered by me saying this. "Jasper, Mat, come up here please." They did. "Ok here the deal your old 'mother' is dead. I'm in, Mat and Jasper will in force my word. My first word is that if I find out you have sacrificed a kid of a pregnant lady, you'll die for it. Second bindings will be held for those who need it." I looked at the man and women in front of me. "Like these two." I garbed there hands and held them up. Then using a robin from my hair I bound them together. "There, simple." I knelt down in front of them and grabbed both there faces, one at a time, and kissed them on the forehead.

* * *

**2 days later:**

I was in the back training with Jasper fighting like there was no tomorrow till i felt it...the chakra signature was like a slap in the face. "M... Mommy!" I yelled as I ran through the building. She caught me in her arms as I came flying towards her.

"Baby." She pulled me even tighter.

I puled away from her a little and tugged her inside but as soon as I entered Mat came running up to me. "I'm sorry to interrupt miss... but it's Niko. He.. collapsed then we got him he started coughing up blood."

"Get him to the leaf village they have exceptional ninja healers there. Tell them what you know and don't come back with out him, dead or alive." He nodded and ran off.

"Baby what's going on?" Hidan said something about a mother that was in charge around here. "So why was that boy asking you what to do?"

"Well, about that, you see the old mother died and since I was her disciple I was put in charge..." I said as I rubbed the back of my neck.

She gave me a look that said..._o, really now._ As I started walking again. She fallowed me as I went back out side to where Jasper still waited. "Jasper this is the lady I call my mother. Mother this is jasper. Hes the only person in this place that can keep up with me."

"Hello ma'am." He said as he bowed his head to her. She nodded at his direction but was still staring at me. "Come on Aiko, lets spar again."

"Are you sure. I'm pretty shore I broke your ribs last round."

"To much adrenaline left to feel any thing."

I shook my head. "Mat might need your help." I said. He nodded and walked off, I picked up a small rock and thru it in a tree. "Enough fun you two?" I asked the teenage boys that fell out. They just laughed as they ran off. I looked over, "spar with me?"

She nodded and got in position. Before I knew it her body was pealing apart into pieces of paper. Quickly accesing the situation I made a small clay butterfly and using chakra threads I made it fly. As the paper started after me I detonated the clay and used the smoke screen to get away. Yet soon I felt the tight tug of the paper surround me. It made breathing hard but not impossible. "I win." She said and I could here a touch of humor in her voice.

Soon she was back together and I was free from my paper bonds."How long will you be here?"

The small smile dropped from her face. "Actually... I have to go now. God calls for his angle." She had this sad smile as she said it. I gave her a tight hug before she walked off.

* * *

PLEASE DONT BE TO MAD AT ME FOR HOW OVER DU THIS IS. I'M WORKING ON LIKE 50 DIFFERENT THING'S RIGHT NOW AND THIS IS LIKE THE ONLY TIME I HAVE ON THE COMPUTER ANYMORE (LOOKS AT CLOCK- 2:22 AM) ALSO I'M TO SLEEPY TO PUT OFF CAP LOCK AND TO CHECK THE GRAMMAR. DONT YELL AT ME FOR MISTAKES.

JA-NE


	6. help is on the way

Things went from ok to bad… VERRY bad. Neko was the first one to get sick and he wasn't the last one by one everyone did. Everyone except me, that is. At one point I remember crying and walking out to after three more people died. I had jumped into the water and remembered what Kisame had taught me about holding my breath under water. I sank to the bottom and let myself think. I grabbed a handful of the clay from the bottom of the lake and shot up stopping myself just before the surface. I let myself sit for a while before coming completely up. I climbed out of the water and started forming the clay. Soon a small blood hound sat in my hand, "Kuru" I said and it grew in size till it was the size of a true blood hound. "Find what is killing my people." I told is and fallowed as ran. It lead me strait to Ichiru's side.

"What did you do?" I asked him quietly.

He spit in my face. "Jashin damn you! He would never want things to be like this."

"It will not be me who is damned if you don't tell me how to stop this." I said as I whipped my face off on my sleeve. "And who are you to say you know his will."

A runner came in caring a message from the hidden leaf village.

We've done it!  
my best student has figured out what no one else could,  
we call it Chi o taberu, the blood eater.  
It thins out the blood in the human body till it can no longer carry air or anything else where it needs to go.  
Your sick need blood transfusions. It's the only way to help them.

I'm preparing a team of medical ninja to help they will be there by sunrise tomorrow.

Tsunade.

I sighed in relief. "Don't worry people Help s on the way!" I shouted.


End file.
